


时光信徒

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Black Panther (Comics), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 作为至尊法师，必须学会失去
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	时光信徒

**作为** **至尊法师，必须学会失去。**

纽约，布里克街177A号。

特查拉不是第一次来到纽约。如果不是之前几次的记忆都不那么美好，他也许会喜欢这座城市。

梅芙是第一次见到瓦坎达的国王。如果不是他来的太不是时候，她也许会大方的多煎一颗鸡蛋给他——可惜冰箱里的鸡蛋已经用完了。

特查拉低头看了桌上简单的早饭一眼——一颗煎蛋，两片白面包，半杯橙汁——显然他应该晚一些来，但他不能。

“奇异博士在哪？我需要和他说话。”特查拉开门见山道。

梅芙坐在餐桌旁边，抬眼一瞥，年轻英俊的国王努力保持着应有的风度和礼貌，但沾着灰尘的战衣、紧绷的肌肉、被省略的问候，以及不住往楼上张望的眼神无不说明了他心中的焦虑。

“斯特兰奇出门了，至于什么时候回来——”梅芙咬了一口面包片，“我也不知道。”

特查拉快速的皱了皱眉。他是瓦坎达的国王，他有自己的骄傲，也从不喜欢麻烦别人。但凡有其他办法，他都不会来到纽约圣所打扰并不熟悉的至尊法师。但瓦坎达，不，应该说全世界随时都有可能陷入危机，他不能眼睁睁看着末日降临，尤其当这次末日劫难是从瓦坎达开始。但他与魔法系的超级英雄并不熟悉，除了之前有过几面之缘的奇异博士，他一时竟想不到还能向谁求援。

而这种无助几乎要崩断他的神经。

梅芙喝了一口橙汁，把干涩难咽的面包片顺了下去，心中默默吐槽王昨天把她最后一点果酱偷吃光了，表面上还要镇定大方的应付特查拉：“瓦坎达要资源有资源，要科技有科技，要武器有武器，还有什么需要我们帮忙的？”

“我们没有魔法。”

“好吧，”梅芙耸肩，“你说服我了。什么时候出发？”

特查拉盯着梅芙看了几眼，这才想起自己忘了问她的身份：“你是……？”

梅芙站起身来拍了拍手，指缝间的白面包屑像雪花一样落在地上——当然，梅芙可不会用雪花这样烂俗的形容，她觉得它们更像头皮屑。

“正式介绍一下，梅芙·科林斯，至尊法师古一的徒弟，斯特兰奇的师姐。”

瓦坎达，伯宁扎纳。

梅芙跟在特查拉身边往祖先之地赶去。这一路上满是独属于瓦坎达的奇异植物和充满非洲风情的建筑，梅芙闻着馥郁的花香，脚步机械的跟紧特查拉，脑子里只想着一件事：早上的煎蛋还没吃，又要便宜王那个家伙了。

这个念头直到梅芙躺在一尊巨大的石像之下才停止。

身下的石棺有些冷得过分，硬生生的把她从胡思乱想之中拽了回来。梅芙猜测那棺材板里应该有振金的成分，又或者整个雕像和棺材都是振金打造的也说不定。

梅芙张大眼睛往上看，巨大的雕像此时显得更加高耸，纵使她视力再好，躺在它脚下也只能勉强看见模糊成一团的五官，甚至连是男是女都分不清。

“‘深浅’的时候我不会和你去到同一个地方，注意观察梦境中的所有事物，一小时后我会把你叫醒。”

特查拉叮嘱过梅芙之后就在她身边躺了下来。他的黑色战衣上沾了两颗绿色的草籽，就在肩头的位置，离梅芙的脸很近。他身上有一股奇特的香味，比她在纽约任何一家香水店里偷用过得香水都要好闻的多。

梅芙转过头去看了看他。特查拉直挺挺的躺着，双眼紧闭，却在她看向他之后开口安慰：“不用紧张，很快就好。我保证把你完完整整送回纽约圣所。”

梅芙蹭的一下把头转了回去，眼睛看向头顶那座雕像的下巴：“我是法师，见过的大世面多了，有什么好紧张的。”

特查拉微笑：“是我误会了。你刚才的鼻息有些快。”

梅芙没有再转过头看他，冲正前方的空气翻了个白眼，两手交叠在小腹上，闭起了眼睛。

“振金矿心不稳定，迟早会出问题，这几百年一直在靠科技压制才没有爆发，但之前的秘钥在一次意外中掉进了高温的矿心里，我和苏睿用尽了办法，也只能压制矿心至此。三天前，矿心的辐射超标，如果不能及时找到配比物质重造一把秘钥，恐怕过不了几天矿心就会爆炸。实验室初步估算了爆炸的后果……辐射覆盖全球也只是26分钟的事情，这还是最好的情况。”

特查拉早在来的路上给梅芙讲了事情的重要性，也告诉了她为什么这件事必须有一个法师参与。

融化在矿心中的那把秘钥是五百多年前的至尊法师和当时的黑豹共同铸成。这件事梅芙从未听古一说起过，但古一行走人世间几百年，隐藏的秘密没有一万也有八千，梅芙对此并不怀疑。

据说那把秘钥之中保存着过去与未来的力量，特查拉说，黑豹拥有与祖先沟通的能力，此为过去，那么法师就应该代表着未来。

时间魔法。

梅芙在意识到这个行动要付出的代价之后，便后悔了自己代替斯特兰奇前来——他是至尊法师，这么危险的事情本就不应该轮到她来做。

但梅芙也只是这样想想而已——斯特兰奇去了黑暗维度，或者是其他什么多元宇宙，梅芙并不清楚具体内容，她只知道斯特兰奇这次要面对的是一个极其可怕的远古邪灵，所以他才会在走之前把手链交给自己，甚至像个老父亲一样语重心长又一本正经的叮嘱她万事小心切莫冲动，当时梅芙还笑说他好像在交接半个至尊法师的位子给她。

没来得及多想其他，梅芙感觉到自己的意识正快速的从她身体里抽离出去，周遭的黑暗很快将她包裹了起来。

“斯特兰奇，小气鬼，让你帮忙算个命还要去告老师的小学生！”

梅芙记得这句话。那时古一还活着，她还在卡玛泰姬学习画大饼，斯特兰奇还是个连饼渣都画不出来的小师弟。

原本卡玛泰姬的所有学生中，梅芙排在倒数第二，她也不着急，至少还有个斯特兰奇给她垫底。可后来，这个师弟却很快超过了她，甚至超过了大部分学生，大饼画得圆，魔法学得精。

于是气不过的梅芙去找斯特兰奇，要他帮她偷看她的未来。

斯特兰奇被她烦的没办法，只好偷偷拿来时间宝石给她算命。可算完之后，斯特兰奇却放下宝石，理都没理她便跑去找了古一。

后面的事情梅芙想想就生气。斯特兰奇大概是被古一骂了一顿，吃晚饭的时候一直黑着脸，看都不看她，也不告诉她究竟看到了什么。古一反而把她叫去说了一顿，让她以后不许撺掇斯特兰奇干不该干的事情。

从那以后，“撺掇斯特兰奇干不该干的事情”就成了梅芙最大的乐趣。

梅芙不知道自己为什么会看到这些过去，但她记得特查拉的叮嘱，努力的观察着梦境里的一切。

于是她看到了闪闪发光的时间宝石，和在镜子前刮胡子刮破脸，又突然莫名流了一滴眼泪的斯特兰奇。

“梅芙，下去！”

梅芙记得这句话。那时古一已死，她和斯特兰奇驻守纽约圣所，又刚刚结束一场恶战，两个人身上都挂了彩，连他一向打理整齐的头发都有些散乱。回到圣所的梅芙不知哪里来的冲动，拽着斯特兰奇来到楼梯后面，随便施个了法把他绑了起来，二话不说就迈开腿跨坐在了他腿上。

“你可能忘了，圣所大门是有玻璃窗的。”斯特兰奇无奈的提醒着坐在腿上正脱衣服的梅芙。一向淡定高冷的至尊法师此刻努力掩饰着窘迫，但紧张的情绪还是从紧握的双手和微微颤抖的喉咙里溢了出来。

他一向喜欢表现得对她没有任何性趣，但梅芙知道那只不过是至尊法师在装蒜。

斯特兰奇的魔法斗篷张急忙慌得飞来挡在两人身后，还不忘讨好的蹭了蹭梅芙光滑的脖子。

“嘿！我不是这个意思！”

“安静，斯特兰奇。”梅芙腾出一只手按住斯特兰奇的胸口，“你猜它更听谁的话？从来不给它清洗的主人，还是每周清洗还要用柔顺剂打理一次的我？”

斯特兰奇和梅芙的第一次就这样在梅芙的“强迫”之下结束。赤裸着身子的梅芙趴在斯特兰奇的胸口，仰起头亲着他的下巴，上面有一条刚刚止住流血的伤口。

斗篷机灵的飞过来轻轻盖在了两个人的裸体之上。

“会弄脏的。”斯特兰奇来不及阻止。

“反正也是我洗，你怕什么？”梅芙笑着拍了拍斗篷柔软的表面。

下一秒，裹着斗篷的梅芙落在了圣所楼上的斯特兰奇的床上。

他总是喜欢不打招呼的开传送门，虽然这一招早就已经不算新鲜了，但梅芙还是会配合的“被他吓到”。

“怎么，这是食髓知味，还想再来一次？”梅芙拉过被子盖在身上，一手枕在脑后看他。

“强迫至尊法师在至圣所做爱，你啊……”

没等斯特兰奇想到合适的词来形容她，梅芙接茬：“至尊法师怎么可能被我一个普普通通的小法师随便制服，你摆明了就是不想挣扎，现在还来怪我！”

斯特兰奇少见的没有怼她。

“你说，这是不是喜欢我的表现？”梅芙笑嘻嘻的侧躺过来，一只手撑着脑袋，另一只手在他的床单上画圈圈。

斯特兰奇看了她两眼，坐起身来穿好衣服，打了个响指把斗篷带走了。

没有得到答案，梅芙有些失落。她也不知道自己是从什么时候开始喜欢上他的，单相思又得不到回应的感觉像虫蛊一般把她从里到外咬的又疼又痒。但斯特兰奇那个怪脾气她也不是不知道，他打定主意不想说的事情，你这辈子都不可能知道一星半点。

注意到她的沉默，斯特兰奇回头看了她一眼，想了想又走回床边，单膝跪在床上，两手支撑着身体，俯下身来轻轻吻了梅芙的额头：“柔顺剂放哪了？”

梅芙不知道为什么这场梦境会带她回到这个时间点，当年发生的那一切她自己都不好意思再去回想，虽然今天看起来还透着那么一股别扭的甜蜜。

她跟着斯特兰奇去了浴室，也顺便记下了这一路上他们经过的物件——谁知道哪一件会对秘钥有用。

“梅芙，我等你很久了。”

梅芙瞪大了眼睛，这一片梦境突然迅速褪色，最终化为一片黑暗，浓稠的像古一桌上那瓶被她打翻的墨汁。

“师父……？”

“斯特兰奇看到过你的未来。现在该让你明白过去……”

从未见过的画面在梅芙面前一一闪过，慢慢的组成了完整的记忆。

“如果这是真的，那么斯蒂芬他……已经爱了我这么多年？”

梅芙是在汗水和剧烈的喘息中被特查拉叫醒的。

她慌乱的抓住他的手臂，漆黑的神殿和刚才的梦境一般幽深空旷，让她一时分不清自己是否还在梦里。

“科林斯小姐，深呼吸。”特查拉回手紧紧握着梅芙的肩膀给她支撑，一边陪同她一起吸气呼气。

过了许久，梅芙的呼吸逐渐平稳，攀扶着特查拉的手站了起来。

“找到你需要的东西了吗？”她问。

“家族徽章、心形草根、振金、豹神的祝福。你呢？”

梅芙面色苍白的点了点头。

“我先带你去休息，你的脸色很难看。”

“不，”梅芙反对道，“把你需要的东西准备好，到大冢外和我汇合。”

特查拉看着梅芙愈发惨白的没有半点血色的脸，皱眉：“科林斯小姐，你确定……”

“越快越好。”

特查拉找到所有物件的时候，梅芙已经在大冢外坐了很久很久。

“东西收齐了，放在这儿吧。撤离大冢内部所有研究人员，我需要一个人进去。”

梅芙一手撑着草地站起身来，却被特查拉一把握住了手腕：“你确定要一个人进去？矿心很不稳定，你需要帮手。”

梅芙回头看了看特查拉，微笑着拂开他的手：“我自己足够了。”说罢，她想了片刻，摘下手腕上一串链子，放在特查拉手心里，“记得帮我交给斯蒂芬。”

特查拉立刻明白了她这一去的后果，忙将她拦了下来：“我想我们应该等奇异博士回来再做决定。”

“我就是不想等他回来。”

振金矿心在大冢的深处，走过挖掘层后便没了路，梅芙只能一步一步慢慢顺着矿层往下爬。越靠近矿心，周围的温度就越高，到最后梅芙的手心都被附近的振金烫得通红。

那是一块发着红光的石头一样的东西，在振金矿的最深处如同心脏一般砰砰直跳，带动着周围的振金层发出嗡嗡的震动。梅芙找了一块还算平整的地方，背靠着振金站稳，拿出背包里所有用来制作秘钥的原材料，在面前一一排列摆开。

家族徽章、心形草根、振金、豹神的祝福。

还有至尊法师的心意所在。

梅芙在梦境之中看到的一切记忆也好、未知的过去也好，重点从来不在于那些物件与摆设，而在于她。

她从来不是个好法师，甚至没有丝毫的天赋，也从不理解为什么古一会执意收她为徒——她原本想做个中学教师，可古一的到来却改变了她的一生。但即使她在卡玛泰姬如何捣乱，成绩如何难看，古一却从不罚她，除了她撺掇斯特兰奇偷看她未来的那一次。

现在她知道，那是她的宿命。

梅芙准备好梦境中古一教授的口诀，正准备进入矿心时，一个毫无防备的传送门将她拽进了布里克街177A号。

斯特兰奇不知何时回到了现实维度，脸上带着伤，身上满是黑灰色的尘土。

“我说过不要冲动等我回来。”

“斯蒂芬，”梅芙脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，似乎那么马上就要进入异空间且再也回不来的人不是她一样，“我都知道了。”

斯特兰奇看着她一步步走近，不知为何竟想要后退几步逃离她身边。

“不用再故意疏远我了。”梅芙轻轻握住他的手腕，让他抬起手来与自己十指相扣，“古一知道，你知道，现在我也知道了。

“你以为只要和我保持距离，我就不会成为至尊法师的心意，也就不必进入异空间换取秘钥。可是斯蒂芬，我们不能改变未来，即使是至尊法师也不行。你从那时起就想改变我的未来，可也证明了你从那时起就已经爱上我了。你看，宿命并没有改变。

“你看过我的未来，告诉我，你看到了几种结果？“

“36种。”

“看来我没有留给你太多选择。有几种我活着？”

斯特兰奇没有说话。

梅芙笑着踮起脚来吻了吻他的唇角，那里还有一块没有消下去的淤青。疼痛让斯特兰奇的嘴角轻轻一抖。

梅芙理了理他的衣领：“告诉我，你赢了吗？”

斯特兰奇摇头：“还没有结束，我把它暂时封印了。”

“那为什么回来？”

“你把手链摘下来了，”斯特兰奇说着，修长的手指在空中一划，手链便落在了他的掌心。他低下头，把手链重新戴在梅芙的手腕上，“以后不许摘。”

梅芙自然知道那串手链的作用——心灵感应，斯特兰奇乐此不疲的小把戏。所以她才会在进入矿心之前把它摘下来，没想到还是让他知道了。

“好，以后不摘。”梅芙看着他小心翼翼的把手链戴在自己腕上，小声问他，“现在肯说你爱我了吗？”

斯特兰奇没有说话。

“拜托，我都要死了，还不能满足一下我的耳朵？”

斯特兰奇动了动嘴唇，却没有发出声音。

梅芙往后退了半步，轻轻一拳打在他胸口：“斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，混蛋。”

斯特兰奇的喉咙发紧，这种感觉连他第一次上手术台时都没有这么强烈过。他看着梅芙转身往传送门走去，过了许久——事实上也没有多久——但斯特兰奇觉得时间足足过去了一个世纪，他才终于找回声音：“也许我可以改变你的未来。”

声音发抖，斯特兰奇也不知道是因为害怕还是没有底气。

梅芙在传送门边上站住了。

“斯蒂芬，”她微微侧过头来，眼睛盯着地板，没有看他，“古一说过，作为至尊法师，必须学会失去，失去平安的资格，失去生死的权利，失去不想也不愿失去的一切……魔法是有代价的。至尊法师也不能干扰未来，这是规则。别为了我去打破它。

“这不只是对我的考验，也是对你的。

“我不想让你输。”

传送门合上的一瞬间，斯特兰奇浑身脱力一般的坐在了地上。魔法斗篷在传送门关闭的前一秒试图去抓住去意已决的梅芙，却只扑了个空。

它转回到主人身边，轻轻蹭着他的肩膀。

斯特兰奇回头看了它一眼，一块块的灰尘把它染得丑的要命。

“等搞定了黑暗维度的事情，又得好好给你洗个澡。”

“柔顺剂又放在哪了？”

斯特兰奇找遍了圣所也没有找到。


End file.
